


It Feels Like The First Time

by merv606



Category: Cobra Kai (Web Series), Karate Kid (Movies)
Genre: First Time, Laughter During Sex, M/M, The Not So First Time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:47:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29070537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merv606/pseuds/merv606
Summary: "What’s the hottest memory you have of us having sex?" Johnny asks, apropos of nothing."Remember our first time?"
Relationships: Daniel LaRusso/Johnny Lawrence
Comments: 31
Kudos: 133





	It Feels Like The First Time

Johnny’s watching Daniel, the glow from the TV softening his features in the otherwise dark room.

"You’re staring," Daniel says, without taking his eyes off the screen, small smile on his face.

"What’s the hottest memory you have of us having sex?" Johnny asks, apropos of nothing. 

"What?" Daniel asks, his face suddenly confused at the non sequitur. 

Johnny wants to kiss that line that appears on his furrowed brow.

Instead Johnny continues on. "I mean I know there’s a lot - how can there not be?" he says as he gestures to himself, back reclined against the couch, legs spread, arm casually throw behind Daniel.

Daniel rolls his eyes. "I’m so lucky," but the smile is back on his face.

"Remember our first time?"

"Our first time for what?" Daniel asks. "You have a lot of them, so you'll have to be more specific." Then the fucker bites his lip. He knows damn well what that does to Johnny. 

"First time I got my dick inside you." Johnny grins at the little intake of breath but then,

"Really? I don’t think you even lasted more than a few thrusts." 

"Well, you never lasted long enough for me to actually get all the way inside you," Johnny shoots back, but there’s no heat to it. Besides, liar - he totally lasted at least 5 or 6 thrusts.

Daniel holds his hands up in surrender, conceding the point. 

"Fuck, you were so tight," Johnny groans tipping his head back.

"Should I be offended?" Daniel laughs out. Then, more serious, "Are you saying I’m not now?!" but, he’s still grinning. 

"No," Johnny says, "you just know how to take my cock now is all," as his fingers start to stroke the back of Daniel’s neck.

Daniel drops his head forward at the feeling, soft sighs escaping his lips. And god those haven't changed Johnny thinks, even if a lot more has. 

Johnny closes his eyes, hand still warm on the back of Daniel's neck before adding roughly, "I was fingering you and it wasn’t enough was it?" he trails off as his mind slips away to another time and place as he remembers.

\--------------------

Johnny had Daniel flat on his back on the bed, while he was on his side, curled against Daniel, lube squelching lewdly as he fucked his fingers in and out of Daniel's ass. 

"Please, please," Daniel chanted while he thrust back on those fingers. They were up to three by then. 

"Johnny, I need another finger," he panted, frustration in his voice, hips working frantically, trying to get Johnny deeper, needing to get more. 

"Fuck, Daniel," Johnny cursed, as he slipped in his pinkie, and Daniel had gone wild. 

He usually would have come by now but Johnny knew it wasn't enough, not anymore. 

"I need it harder," he begged, "something, oh god......" as Johnny practically drilled into his spot. 

"How about my cock instead?" and Johnny had held his breath - fingers were one thing but his cock they'd never done.

"Yes," Daniel had moaned out, "god, yes please."

Johnny had quickly withdrawn his fingers, Daniel groaning at the sudden loss but soon groaning as something bigger and better took their place. 

Johnny popped the tip of his cock inside and slide in an inch, pausing to catch his breath. Already it was so, so hot and wet inside Daniel's body, and tight - the pressure on Johnny's dick was almost unbearable. 

"Oh please, please, please," Daniel sobbed as he thrashed on the bed, "keep going," and Johnny was helpless in the face of that - to not give Daniel everything he wanted - when he begged so pretty for Johnny’s cock inside him. He was just so tight.

"Going to cum for me?" Johnny husked out. 

"Yes," Daniel cried out brokenly. 

"Relax and let me in then," Johnny soothed, as he leaned down to take a nipple in his mouth, Daniel arching up, allowing Johnny to slide in another few inches, his dick hitting Daniel's prostate by accident. 

Daniel's hand had grasped the mattress as he erupted all over his stomach as he let out an almost pained whine. 

Johnny gritted his teeth against the vice like grip of Daniel's walls as they clamped down. 

After a few minutes he could feel Daniel's body easing up, allowing Johnny to slip in the rest of the way. 

Daniel's stomach was quivering and Johnny had laid a gentle hand on it. He wondered if he pressed down would he feel himself inside Daniel, he was so deep. 

Johnny gave an experimental thrust and Daniel keened, bringing his legs up to press tight against Johnny's side, as Johnny leaned down to put his elbows on either side of Daniel's head, caging him in. 

He kissed Daniel's closed eyelids, feeling the small boy trembling under him, as he pulled back to thrust in again, knowing he wasn't going to be able to last. Daniel's body felt too good, the friction too much. 

"Come inside or pull out Daniel?" Johnny panted into his neck. 

"In.... oh god," Daniel breathed, "inside - need to feel it ...... been thinking about it," he gasped and Johnny only managed a couple more thrusts before coming on that admission, filing Daniel exactly how he wanted.

Little shocked "oh," in his ear as his warmth flooded Daniel's passage.

Daniel had whimpered; sensitive but loving the feeling of Johnny pulsing inside him, so, so deep. The first of many for that night - and the years that would follow. 

\--------------------

Johnny's brought back to the here and now by Daniel's smooth voice asking, "Happy thoughts?" as he glances down to Johnny’s groin, bulge evident in his jeans. "Something you want?" he adds playfully. 

Johnny cracks one eye open. The image of the boy Daniel was replaced with the man he is now, but still his Daniel. Always. 

"Want to reenact it?!" Daniel asks, wicked glint in those wide eyes.

Johnny gets up off the couch and holds out a hand, Daniel taking it. Johnny pulls him up without much effort and as soon as Daniel's on his feet, Johnny takes him over his shoulder, Daniel not fighting it or putting up his usual, normal token protests whenever Johnny does it. 

He lays Daniel out flat on his back on their bed and lies down next to him on his side, leaning over to kiss him. 

He untucks Daniel's shirt and finally touches warm skin. He can feel the goosebumps his hand leaves on Daniel's skin in their wake. 

"I remember it being faster that time," Daniel says, as he gets his hands under Johnny's shirt, his hands greedily roaming the broad expanse of Johnny's back. 

"Yeah well, things need a bit more time to heat up now," Johnny replies before taking Daniel's lips. 

\--------------------

Johnny's fingering him, Daniel whimpering every time Johnny hits that spot inside him that makes him go crazy.

"It’s not enough is it?" Johnny mimics, watching Daniel's still slim hips rolling with it like a champ. Still so physically responsive to Johnny's touch, just like anything Daniel does is basically a live wire to Johnny's dick. 

"No," he gasps out.

"Want to get fucked don't you?" Johnny rumbles.

"God, yes" Daniel practically shouts, shuddering, hips working, as Johnny leans over to take a nipple in his mouth before smoothly rolling over, his body easily covering Daniel's as he automatically spreads his legs wider to accommodate Johnny's frame. 

Johnny starts pushing in and fuck, he'll never get tired of that tight heat as it swallows him inch by swollen inch. Perfect.

"Oh Johnny," Daniel cries in an exaggerated voice, "I think it may be too big," then busts out laughing. 

Johnny stops and hits Daniel on the arm, "You never actually said that."

"You sure?"

"You’re killing the mood," Johnny grumbles, but he’s laughing now too.

"Doesn’t feel like it to me," is Daniel's cheeky reply, wriggling his hips as he clenches downs on Johnny’s dick, only still halfway in him.

"Fuck," Johnny swears, "stop that."

"Hey," Daniel says, raising his head to look at Johnny in the eye, "you want to properly reenact our first time, you need to come within the next few thrusts."

Johnny roughly pushes the rest of the way in and Daniel drops his head back to the mattress, whining out, "Oh God." 

"Yeah, that’s what you get," Johnny tells him. He totally lasted 5 or 6 thrusts.

Daniel starts shifting his hips, impatient, always so impatient once he's got Johnny's dick in him, trying to get it at the right angle. 

"Still can’t stop squirming whenever there’s a hard cock inside of you can you?" He peppers Daniel's jaw with kisses. "So fucking hot." 

"A?!" Daniel exclaims, then snorts, "Only hard cock that’s even been in me is yours ..... oh fuck," Daniel breathes out as Johnny tightens his grip, digging his fingers into his hips. 

And god, doesn't that do things to Johnny - knowing he's the only one who's ever been inside Daniel, made him cum from being fucked; that it's only his cock Daniel's ever been on. I mean, he knows this, but it still drives him crazy whenever Daniel says it out loud. 

Johnny rubs his thumbs over the still sharp bone, even if Daniel has widened just a bit over the years he's still so much smaller than Johnny. Just another thing about Daniel that drives Johnny wild, even if Daniel has complained time and time again, over the years, how it wasn't fair that Johnny could get so ripped.

"Still bruise pretty for me too," Johnny says as he looks, fascinated, at the ones still there from last time, mottled against Daniel's skin. 

Daniel’s cook is rock hard and drooling on his stomach.

"You’re an ass," said affectionately.

"Yeah, pretend like you don’t love it," 

"Never said I didn't - fuck right there," Daniel shouts, head straining back against the pillow as Johnny gives a few thrusts against that spot, not pulling back but more grinding his dick in.

"I know where it is."

"Well, you think you'd have found it by now then."

Same demanding little shit, Johnny thinks, and he's never been more in love.

He leans down and Daniel obediently opens his mouth at the first touch of Johnny's lips to his before Daniel's mouth moves and starts nipping at his jaw. 

Johnny starts hammering into Daniel then, feeling his walls part easily around his thick length.

"I'm going to come."

"Yeah? Going to come on my cock in your ass? From my cock in your ass?"

"Yes, God - please don't stop. Don't stop."

"Never," Johnny promises. 

Daniel takes himself in hand, stroking up and down in time to Johnny's thrusts. 

"So good," Daniel mutters as he works himself, body jolting with every slam of Johnny's hips into his body, every snap of his cock into his ass. 

Johnny doesn't have to ask Daniel where he prefers Johnny to come, not now, but if they’re going for authenticity,

"Come inside or pull out Daniel?" he whispers in his ear.

And he can see the wicked little smirk as Daniel raises his head to whisper back, "come inside me, big boy."

"God, you’re the worst," Johnny responds, but he pistons his hips faster, Daniel's quiet laughter turning back into beautiful whines under him. 

Daniel comes on a shuddering cry, Johnny fucking him through it before pushing in one last time, as deep as he can, hips stilling as he empties himself inside Daniel's pliant ass. 

Johnny lowers himself gently onto him, so they're connected chest to chest. At least now he doesn't have to worry, like he used to, about crushing Daniel. 

"So," Daniel says after they've got their breathing under control. "Is it still the hottest memory you have?" his voice catching when he shifts slightly, Johnny not having bothered to pull out yet, half lying on top of Daniel now.

"I'll let you know after round two," Johnny answers before taking Daniel in a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> as always - mistakes my own, not beta read. 
> 
> So the prostate is about 4 inches in, the average penis size is about 5 inches when erect so if he hits his prostate about halfway in, takes out calculator and double checks the math.... he's packing.
> 
> For this one I imagined they have been together since after High School because it warms my heart so the real first time would have been their much younger selves


End file.
